Michael Walters Jr.
Michael Richard Walters is an evolved human with the ability of Time and Space Manipulation History Michael was born on July 20th of 1961 to a Christian family. Although not devout, Michael Walters was an active Christian whom often went to church with his father and mother . Born in Coventry, Michael grew up going to public schools and when he was in year 9, he met Margret . The two got on well and seemed to get on fairly well. It was when Michael left for college that his power manifested; he was studying philosophy and he and a fellow classmate were discussing how time isn’t real as it is just a man made thing to describe change. This led into a discussion about bending time. It sparked interest and he progressively got more excited about the prospect of time travel and when Michael got home, he was thrown a few years into the past. Unbeknownst to him, his interest – or rather, excitement – in the subject had caused a manifestation. Throughout the years, even when he met Margret again at Cambridge University, Michael continued to train with his abilities. Eventually he realised he could do more than just bend time; he was able to manipulate the time-space continuum to his very whim. It worked as quite a pairing; Michael found out Margret could see all of time. It made his passion for her grow. When Michael was twenty-seven, Margret gave birth to Sebastian. Michael and Sebastian grew close and Michael became a slightly protective father. Despite this, he was a fairly lenient parent. It was on the year of 2005 that Michael jumped into the future and witnessed something extraordinary. It was his ‘calling’. He saw people with abilities running free; running riot. It was then that he witnessed something he didn’t want to witness. His son, Sebastian, was being murdered in broad day light by a civilian with a gun. Scared of ruining everything, Michael bent time and travelled back to the present. Seeing his son as a child once again brought Michael to tears. He was determined to make sure his son wouldn’t meet his fate. It was then that Michael became the protective father he is today. Since seeing his son’s demise, Michael went to the future in the hopes of ending whatever was happening. He became cruel, vicious—even murderous. He was vengeful. After seeing the future, Michael thought it would be more sensible to move to New York – so he did. In order to prevent his family knowing what he had seen, he said he had work duties. The final straw for his hatred was on April 4th; everybody in the world received abilities for about four minutes – except those who had abilities – and then after the four minutes, those with abilities returned to being civilians. Civilians had caused countless deaths yet, in spite of people with abilities trying to help, it was those with powers that were getting the blame. Shortly thereafter, Michael quit his job and began to leave two distinct lives; he was a family man and a violent criminal. Personality Michael Walters is a very inhibited man in that doesn’t like to talk about his emotions or the like. If people were to ask how he was, he’d say he was fine and change subjects. In addition to this, unalike his son, Sebastian, Michael isn’t a very big conversationalist; he doesn’t talk much to people and when he does, his words are few. However, if using communication that is non-verbal (such as texting and e-mailing), Michael doesn’t have any qualms with talking more. In front of his wife and son (and in his own time), Michael is a generous and kind-hearted man. To an overlooker, Michael was a family man. In his own time (prominently whilst around his wife and son), Michael acts like a helpful and caring man; taking the time out to ensure people are content. Although he isn’t social around people, he still goes out of his way so as to ensure the well-being of others. He does, however, have his own shady area within this time; he regularly deals with other villainous people. He does try to keep his two lives separate though. Michael despises civilians. He believes people with abilities are far superior and God created them to sieve through the good and bad; he believes if you have a power, you were chosen for a greater purpose. He believes April 4th was, in essence, the beginnings of a kind of Rapture. Michael’s purpose, according to himself, is to help aid the oncoming war. He felt compelled in seeking vengeance on Civilian's from 2005 and he began to despise people without abilities after April 4th; in Michael’s eyes, people with abilities showed no hostility toward civilians however civilians started showing hostility toward specials. They were in the wrong and that was that. Michael is also very opinionated; he believes his opinion is the right opinion even if he is proved wrong. This has led to Michael being a very stubborn man. When in the future, Michael lets his true self out. He is a villainous, violent man who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Because he thinks his wife and son cannot see him in this way, he is able to do as he pleases. He shows hostility toward people without abilities and will stop at nothing to guarantee those with abilities come out strong. Michael takes an act now, think later approach to situations; he is very impulsive. If he wants to do something, he would do it. He would willingly slaughter an innocent civilian before thinking about the repercussions because he believes God wants it this way. His murderous psyche has led to him being callous; he is remorseless when fighting and does not care if a child watched while his mother was being killed. Michael has a very edgy relationship with his wife, Margret. She rarely wants to speak to him and is often very distant toward him. However, he is fairly close with his son, Sebastian. Despite his apathy toward most people, Michael cares for his family and would do anything for them and, to some extent, he is fairly controlling of his son; he tries to ensure his son isn’t subjected to any negativity in the world; he refuses to let foul language be said around his son and he restricts his sons internet access, for example. Michael is also a very intellectual man. Although he lacks common sense and acts before thinking of the consequence, he is an exceptional learner and can be fairly calculating if he were to think about a situation. Ability Michael has the ability of Time and Space Manipulation. That is, he is able to bend the rules of the time and space continuum in order to time travel, teleport and even stop time. Category:NPCs Category:Villain